Trappedlock
by Check it bonsly
Summary: Sherlock and co. enter the tower. Deductions and challenges ensue as they are put up against each other to avoid being trapped. (Child!lock AU based on CBBC show Trapped)
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Another fanfic, this one has only got Sherlock characters. It should be updated once a week, if I get round to it.  
The idea came from both me and my sister, so credit to her too!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sherlock fidgeted impatiently in the line, stood side by side with five other children.

He had been, against his will, mind you, forced to participate in this game show for children. He had argued against it, but his 'friends', the people he stood by, had cajoled him into doing it, with the excuse of it being 'fun'.

Unsurprisingly, Sherlock disagreed.

He had not expected to actually get onto the show when he agreed to it, either, but supposed that not many people were stupid enough to want to do it. As a result of this doubt, he had not bothered to find out what the show was actually about, and had no clue what was going on as a result of this. Educated guesses would be key to survival today then.

One of the many sources of his irritation was the oddly shaped device known as a 'whisperclip' (a lie, as any noise coming from is was ever actually a whisper) stuck on his ear, through which a woman could be heard prattling on about 'unfortunates', the collective (and only) term used to refer to him and his acquaintances. The woman had been introduced only as 'The Voice' and was speaking in a tone clearly intended to intimidate, though the results were not completely successful. Sherlock himself was nonplussed, but he could see in his peripheral vision that Molly, at least, was shifting uncomfortably every time 'The Voice' spoke.

A brief pause ensued in which the saboteur was supposedly spoken to by The Voice, being given instructions on how best to make everyone else fail. From his position in the line Sherlock couldn't see anyone well enough to discern immediately who the saboteur was. 'Ah well. Might as well have some fun with this then.' he decided, opting to play investigator while trying to succeed in keeping the wall built.

"Unfortunates," speaking of which, there she was again, this time hopefully with something more useful to report. "This is Wall of Sorrow. To pass, the wall must be full at the end of 90 seconds. Let the challenge begin... now."

With this, the game began. Everyone rushed towards the fake bricks that were to be stacked in order to complete the wall. Greg got there first, closely followed by John. The urgency with which they took to the task was genuine, and Sherlock put them at the bottom of the rankings for suspicious behaviour.

Standing back slightly, but still holding bricks, were Molly, Sally, and Jim. Sherlock took the initiative to race over at this point, collecting blocks to avoid casting suspicion on himself. After all, there's no fun in losing on the first round, it takes all the excitement out of the investigation!

As the two up at the wall moved back to retrieve more bricks, the four lagging behind took their place. Taking care to balance them properly, Sherlock placed the blocks down. He noticed as he was doing so that Sally was looking at the wall a bit too intently, a badly masked look of indecision on her face. He made a quick mental shift in the ranking, making her suspect number one.

John and Greg arrived with the last few blocks and the wall was complete.

"Well," John said, "that wasn't too hard, was it?"

"Just wait until after the blackout. We'll probably have to put even more bricks in place then!" Greg pointed out. At his mention of the incoming lights out the group edged closer to the wall subconsciously. Sherlock made a mental note of the positioning of everyone and then casually placed himself directly between Sally and the wall.

After a few seconds of unnecessarily tense waiting, the lights went out. Immediately footsteps were heard from Suspect Number One's direction, confirming Sherlock's suspicions. Showing this even further, she wasn't even in the same spot as before. 'It's like she _wants_ to be caught!' He thought incredulously, before turning to survey the damage.

As predicted, the wall no longer existed. With only a few seconds left on the clock, everyone rushed forwards in a vain attempt to salvage it in time. Molly, who had hung back before, dove into the second part of the task with exceptional amounts of vigour. 'Probably trying to make sure no one suspects her. If I hadn't already figured this out, that might have been seen as suspicious' he mused absently.

Shockingly, the attempt failed. In the words of The Voice, they had "Failed miserably." A chorus of irritated groans rang out at the signal to cease wall-building, primarily from Greg and John, who were in Sherlock's opinion taking it a little bit to far.

Now it was time to present the, quite obvious, evidence, and convince the others to choose the logical option in regards to the saboteur.

* * *

"Sally, who do you think the saboteur was, and why." The Voice asked, letting the pointless voting begin.

"It must be Sherlock, since he was the last to start helping." The saboteur spoke, clearly lying to those who bothered to open their eyes. And with a rubbish argument to boot.

"Oh _yes_, that'll convince them." Sherlock cut across, "let's just hope they abandon all logic and ignore all the incriminating evidence there is against you so you can go through to the next round." The sarcasm laced in his words was obvious to even the densest people in the room.

"Like what?" Sally argued accusingly, neither her nor Sherlock letting the voice sounding in the clips telling them to wait their turn stop them.

"Let's see. Your baseless argument against me can be the first thing. Then the fact that the footsteps sounded from your direction when the lights turned off. Speaking of which, you failed to return to your position afterwards. Far too much to the left, and a little bit forwards."

The quick shutdown had managed to leave Sally flustered, unable to produce any sound arguments to oppose him. Seeing this, the others quickly voted for her too, leaving only the irritating adults to read their scripts before the next round could begin.

"Poor, unfortunate Sally. You're... trapped!"

* * *

"Freak," Sally, not the best loser, sneered as Sherlock passed her, "figures you'd pay such an unnatural amount of attention to something like this. I can't wait until you're the saboteur, what'll you do then?"

As usual, Sherlock ignored the comments, leaving a seething Sally to deal with her anger on her own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spurred on by the series finale (if you haven't watched it yet, good luck. The plot twist... oh god!) I am putting up the second chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After traversing the small way to the second level down. Sally had left the group after leaving, presumably going back to her parents and bawling or whatever it was non freaks liked to do in the event of them losing even the most trivial of games.

Now The Voice was providing information again, this time about a task called Spooked.

Sherlock failed to see how this title could be for a game that applied to their current whereabouts, a dark room of some sorts with a woman stood, wearing clothes covered in cobwebs and generally unkempt. Her costume seemed to be designed to make her appear to be some kind of undead creature, though it seemed unrealistic to Sherlock.

Again, the pause for saboteur explanations started.

Still not hearing or noticing anything straight away, Sherlock could only say with complete confidence that he was not the saboteur, which didn't give him much of a head start in working anything out. Not that he wanted to be the saboteur, that would only serve to make things even duller.

"Unfortunates, this is spooked. To pass, you must find three safe books. If you find three spooked books, then you will fail" as she spoke the sneer was evident in her voice, which was a step up from her previous speaking attempt.

The second round began, and for a while after its official start, nobody moved. Clearly they too had realised that the only way to know how to win was if you were the person trying to lose. Which, despite making success harder, would manage to quite quickly show who the saboteur was. This realisation sent a surge of disappointment through Sherlock, he would be bored for the duration of this round.

"Well, does anyone have any bright ideas as to which book we should pick then?" Sherlock took it upon himself to take the initiative here, walking up to the books, hands behind his back. He observed them for a moment before facing his small audience.

"As suspected, this is entirely up to luck. I suggest we all just pick a book at random, give them to the librarian (at this he glanced over to the woman, who had stood there eerily, refusing to speak to them, since they had arrived) and see what happens."

At his suggestion, the five others jumped into life, creating an orderly queue leading up to the books First was Sherlock, already there, who picked the closest book before moving off to watch the others. His suggestion had provided the saboteur with an opportunity to be less conspicuous, as well as providing himself with more of a challenge, and thus more fun.

First to approach was Jim, who closed his eyes, span round twice and then grabbed onto a book at random. His manic grin showed that he enjoyed his own unpredictability, yet revealed nothing in regards to the saboteur situation. Sherlock decided that there was a very low chance of Jim being able to predict which book he would choose and averted his gaze to the next child approaching.

Molly, for that was who it was, let her eyes flit across the large books nervously before choosing a book with a hesitant hand and slowly pulling it out as if it would attack her then and there. Sherlock withheld judgement for the moment on this one, deeming the actions quite natural under the circumstances but wanting to wait until whether the book was bad or good before releasing an official verdict, even privately.

Both John and Greg came up at the same time, neither displaying signs of putting any thought into which book they chose, which was not at all unnatural.

This left only the judgement of the books.

They went in the same order as before, with Sherlock tossing his choice at the woman. The woman didn't seem terribly bothered by this, and a short section of music suggested that the guess had been a good one. Sherlock sighed slightly in relief at this. Choosing a wrong book when this had been his plan would have planted doubt in the minds of those with lesser intellect.

Next was Jim, who presented his choice by throwing it in a high toss that just missed the librarian (who, to her credit, didn't flinch when this happened) and instead landed in her outstretched hands, nearly bouncing out again as she failed to react to it. Her reaction of a screech and unpleasant music suggested that Jim had got the first bad choice. 'Only two to go...'

'Typical,' Sherlock thought, 'that he'd manage to choose the bad one in the most conspicuously random way, to the point that I can't call him out on it.' Obviously the other boy was aware of this too, if his smug grin was anything to go by.

Molly next, bringing her book up to the librarian and flinging it forwards, backing away from it in clear fear of the reaction. True to Sherlock's suspicions the reaction was also for the worse, leaving them with only one more incorrect guess before they lost. Not that that would be a problem, as it was now painfully obvious who the saboteur was. Unless, of course, Jim was as sharp as he was acting, in which case the problem could become more vexing.

Sherlock secretly half-hoped that they would succeed in this task, so that he didn't have to guess to find out.

Greg and John, who had hung about at the back of the group chatting in a conspiring manner punctuated by occasional glances to the other children (especially when the negative reactions took place) and a short, badly muffled fit of giggles, approached quickly and both gave their books to her at the same time. The negative reaction ensued, although whether it was related to the book choice or the placing of two books, Sherlock didn't know. 'Just my luck' He barely withheld a sigh.

"Unfortunates," The Voice sounded, and proceeded to tell them what they all already knew, "You have failed... miserably."

It was also noted that the failing of the task was due to the boy's stunt after all, earning them three irritated glares.

"Right then," John opened the discussion, again disregarding the more official way of voting and opting for the democratic approach, "got any ideas Sherlock?"

Ah, the question that he had wished would never be asked here. 'Ah well, time to talk my way out of embarrassment.'

"Well, the suspicions this time are tied between Molly and Jim." He explained, glancing at each as he spoke. Jim looked even happier to have been mentioned, staring directly into Sherlock's eyes while Molly avoided eye contact and shifted slightly under his gaze. "Both picked out a wrong book, but I thought that their book choosing was odd too. Molly looked nervous, slightly guilty even, as she tried to pick one. Her gaze did seem to linger on her eventual choice quite a bit," Sherlock thought aloud, taking time to recall her actions, "Jim just seemed to be doing it too randomly, like it was a façade designed to fool others into thinking there was no way he could be faking it." He paused here, realising the length his rambling was reaching. "Well, I've presented your evidence." he turned the responsibility towards the others, "you can decide what to make of it."

Despite what he thought was a very good cover up, Jim seemed to have still noticed his indecision.

"If Jim was trying to be obviously fake," Greg ventured, "why would he do it like that? More to the point, how would he do it? Unless he's a pin the tail on the donkey expert or something," at this, a few stifled laughs sounded, "which I highly doubt he is, there's no way for him to have done that accurately." Greg sighed, "Well, I guess it looks like I'm voting for Molly."

No one had anything to add to this statement and so were left with no choice but to also vote for her.

"You have voted for... Molly. I can now reveal that the saboteur was in fact... Jim."

"But... how did you do it?" John asked, incredulous at the idea.

"Well... nobody considered one crucial piece of information about the saboteur did they?" At the confused faces he laughed, "The Voice was helping through the earpiece!"

Sherlock had to try very hard to restrain the face palm threatening to occur as he realised his absolute stupidity. 'Of course its that! What else could it be?' He shot an apologetic look towards Molly as they were herded off to the third location, supposed to be the next layer down in the 'tower'.

"Poor, unfortunate Molly. You're trapped!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: I was going to update this yesterday, but I was too busy reading fanfics to write them. Oops.  
At least I remembered today! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

There were now only four unfortunates left, with three floors to go before the winner was decided. It was at this point that Sherlock realised he had no idea what the final task was supposed to be. Having the same set up as the one used in these challenges made no sense and wouldn't even work. Then he remembered that he still had to get through the next two rounds, and that he should probably cross that bridge when he came to it. Besides, all would undoubtedly be revealed when he got there, so there was no rush.

The next challenge found them back at a wall again, though this one seemed decidedly more sturdy than the one previous. Again it was hard to guess the nature of the challenge, but he doubted it would involve wall re-assembly, even with the circular holes that seemed to run through it.

Sherlock was disappointed to find that he wasn't the saboteur, yet again being left to stand in uncomfortable silence while one of the others had something, as he had neither watched the show nor been a saboteur he had no idea what this was, said into their ear by The Voice, who reportedly helped you. 'Figures that she'd only help you to fail...'

"Unfortunates," The Voice chimed in on cue, "this is Snake Attack. To pass, you must avoid the python. Let the challenge begin... now."

The saboteur selected and the challenge instated, all that was left was for someone to volunteer as the one to try shoving their arm into the 'snake infested' wall.

It came as no great surprise that everyone was none too keen of the whole snake idea. The silence continued as the four sent glances around, trying to work out who to make the volunteer here.

"I'll do it," Greg offered, "if no one else wants to."

Nobody argued against his suggestion, so he moved towards the wall and observed it closely, "So, which do you think I should try first?" He asked, glancing back to his team members.

Sherlock firmly folded his arms. He didn't like guessing. He'd already guessed today despite not having done so for years (except for that one time when he was trying to work out John's middle name, but even then it had been an educated one.) and wasn't going to guess again on a task. The rest of the team could just deal without him.

It came as little surprise that Jim was more than willing to put his opinion out into the open. He suggested the middle, causing Greg to momentarily frown before sticking his hand in. Surprisingly, he managed to touch the other side unhindered. 'Well that rules out him then.' Sherlock hoped, at least, that his previous thought was true, and wouldn't just turn out to be some other tactic from Jim, who would also have been extremely unlucky to be picked twice in a row, although Sherlock assumed that this was possible.

When it was decided that John should go next, the short boy started stuttering out a half-hearted excuse before sighing and giving in. He still refused to take a guess, so replaced Greg on the snake avoiding front. A pointed glance to the others signalled that he was open to suggestion and he stood there awaiting further instruction.

"Let's go for the top one."

Greg was quick to jump on Jim's suggestion, nodding in intense agreement. John turned back to the wall, decision made. Then he rolled the sleeve of his jumper up before trying the top right hole. He took out his hand quickly after a few seconds, seeing that it was now covered in what appeared to be black ink. He shook it in disgust before taking his place in the line again.

"I am not doing that again, and you cannot convince me otherwise." John stated, crossing his arms in a Sherlock-esque show of defiance to accentuate the point, making sure not to get any of the black liquid on his clothes as he did.

Greg took this as an opportunity for him to take back over, going towards the wall. As he waited for the official verdict on which row to choose.

"How about the top left one?" John suggested, clearly unsure (and still a bit miffed over the ink).

"I don't think it actually matters which one we go for on the row, it's either top, middle or bottom." Jim said, with a slight condescending edge to his tone.

"Fine, but we can still go for the top row!" John said, talking loud enough this time for Greg to hear.

Greg sighed quietly. Of course they would pick the correct one again. He'd have to do something about this before he lost and got 'trapped'. He put his hand into the wall and reached right to the back, pulling it out again and turning to the three others to display this with what he hoped was a convincing smile plastered on his face. Sherlock gave the expression a look of slight doubt, but failed to mention anything out loud.

"The snake is on the bottom row." The Voice intoned with her usual helpful information. With this is mind and (unfortunately for him) nothing else he put his arm into the closest hole on the bottom row.

"Oh." He said this aloud in realisation of his mistake, silently cursing his own sheer stupidity and lack of forethought.

When Greg withdrew his hand, covered in the black substance ('perhaps paint' Sherlock thought mildly) a few seconds later, even John gave him a flat look. It seemed that even to the average eye such behaviour was considered just a little too obvious.

"What?" Greg asked, sounding as though he took offense from their accusatory glances. On the inside however, he was resigning himself to the fact that he would be going out this round. The Voice yelled in his ear, encouraging him to shift the blame and speaking with increasing urgency. He sighed. "Might as well finish this up quickly then." He poked his arm into the snake hole after being told which one it was, surprisingly enough being 'bitten' by the 'snake' when he did this. They were then politely informed by The Voice that they had failed, much to their obvious complete and utter shock. Then the vote commenced.

"Can't we just skip this bit?" Sherlock asked impatiently, "you know that we know that Gavin's the saboteur."

At this, he received three blank looks.

"Uuh," Greg said awkwardly, "I... I'm not called Gavin."

"Oh." Sherlock seemed entirely unconcerned by this revelation. "Was it Gary? Gerald? Gaston? Gringotts?" he asked, guesses being more and more ridiculous with each try, to which Greg responded with a shake of the head.

"No. Actually, it's Greg" Greg explained, smiling slightly at the mistake. For a genius Sherlock could sure be stupid.

"Yes, that. Anyway. Can we go to the next floor now?" He asked, rather rudely.

Even The Voice sighed at his actions, before saying the obvious, "Greg, you're trapped!" that was accompanied by the mandatory evil laugh.

And then there were three.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: And thus another chapter was born!  
This story's nearly done now. In the next chapter we finally find out who the winner is! (0 guesses who)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Floor four was home to a challenge called The One Eyed Watcher. In the room sat a table, behind which sat a man, who was apparently called The One Eyed Watcher named as such in a fit of creative genius from the show's writers, no doubt. The One Eyed Watcher had one eye, hence the title, and apparently still kept hold of the other eye, placed on the table near three gold cups. From this Sherlock had been able to garner an impression of what their task may be.

"Unfortunates," At this he perked up. 'Looks like we're gonna find out what to do then', "this is The One Eyed Watcher. To pass, you must find the eye thee times. Let the challenge begin... now."

'So, that's what we're doing. Well, this should be entertaining, or, of course, mind numbingly boring.' Sherlock turned his attention back towards the table, where the previously still and silent Watcher (as he was mentally dubbed to cut down on precious thinking time) took action, picking up the eye and preparing to move it.

The man at the table put the eye in a cup, before swapping the cups round three times. The eye began in the left cup, moving to the right and the left before finally ending up right back where it had started. (The final move was to switch the two empty cups in a pointless waste of a move.) Neither Jim nor John looked entirely certain, or indeed at all certain where the eye had ended up, with no inkling or recognition display on either's faces, rather a blank look that in Sherlock's opinion made them look rather unintelligent.

After the completion of his task, the Watcher returned to his default position, indicating nothing of where the eyeball was located. Not that this hindered Sherlock any, as he was already well aware of the position of the eye.

"Left." Sherlock stated, not giving any chance for discussion as he tapped the previously mentioned cup. Lo and behold when it was lifted the eye was revealed. 'Finally, a challenge that we can win for once!' He thought happily, gladdened by the lack of guesswork and the need for observational skills to succeed.

It went back into the left cup, then the cup was swapped more times, but still making sure it was easy enough to follow. It ended up in the middle, and this time Sherlock didn't even take the time to explain his decision as he revealed the eye, not waiting for the one eyed man to do it for him. John seemed particularly annoyed by this occurrence, and Sherlock guessed that he was probably the saboteur. Jim still had yet to react to anything that was going on, mimicking Sherlock's actions in the task previous in which he had refused to comment, if a bit less obviously.

As the third (and final, if Sherlock had any say in the matter (which he did ('take that John', he thought at this, inwardly laughing this round's saboteur's expense.))) round began, the cups started shifting and John, who seemingly wanted to take Sherlock's victory away from him 'like the cruel, cruel child that he is' placed his hands over Sherlock's eyes. This was quite the accomplishment, as John was much smaller than Sherlock and was standing teetering on his tip-toes in order to achieve the desired effect.

Sherlock made a vain attempt to continue watching the cups, but John was behind Sherlock, grabbing onto him and refusing quite stubbornly to be shaken out of his position. The close proximity to John's head meant that Sherlock could actually hear what The Voice was saying, more shouting by this point, down the whisperclip.

"What are you doing?" She screeched, sounding genuinely amazed at the tactic being applied. Sherlock couldn't blame her. 'What part of undetected did John not understand?' Sherlock wondered, marvelling in the blatant disregard for subtlety that was occurring. 'John's technique is certainly one of a kind' he thought, laughing lightly under his breath.

When the cups stopped shifting, Sherlock was allowed his sight back (in a kind gesture on John's part) and proceeded to glare at him for ruining his fun. John started towards the cups and looked to be about to pick the cup on the left, undoubtedly one of the two incorrect options. He needn't have worried though, as Jim had been watching, and when it seemed that all hope had been lost for Sherlock (his dramatic side kicking in again), he swooped in heroically and pointed out the correct cup with glee, saving the damsel in distress from relative irritation and inconvenience. At this, John crossed his arms in irritation as Sherlock and Jim high-fived.

"Time's up. You have passed. Therefore the saboteur is automatically locked in the room." John scowled at The Voice's words, glaring at Sherlock and Jim who were still gloating their victory.

When prompted on the subject of saboteurs, all three said "John," simultaneously. Even the boy himself, which was probably a first, a complete clean sweep on the saboteur detection front, saboteur included..

It was announced that John had failed to quite epic proportions in his sabotage mission, and they were all led off to their respective destinations.

"Quite the display you put on there," Sherlock teased as they walked away.

"Oh shut up," John seemed to be regretting his lapse in self control, probably due to the fact that he had done it in front of a camera, the footage of which would be displayed on television, in front of the however-many viewers the show got. 'Probably a lot,' Sherlock guessed, 'given that children seem to have nothing better to do than watch TV and no better channels to watch...'

At these words both Sherlock and Jim laughed at his expense, going to the final floor as John re-joined the other people that had lost previously.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: And on with the final round! There's going to be an epilogue after this probably, so you can all look forwards to that. Yeah!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Now on the last floor, Sherlock and Jim were going to face off in what had been called the 'Fight For Freedom'. This didn't reveal much, other than that somebody liked alliteration. Between them were the trapdoors that they had been pretending to use to reach the next floor every time they changed task. It was open already, and over the top of it dangled a large key, 'probably our method of 'escape' then' Sherlock thought.

"Unfortunates," for the last time The Voice started to speak, "This is your fight for freedom. The unfortunate with the most correct answers will be the winner. You have 60 seconds to prove yourself. Let the challenge begin... now."

Sherlock grinned. Against any of the others this last task would have been easy and boring. Against Jim, he got the feeling it would be a lot more interesting, not to mention challenging. Hell, he wasn't even sure who was going to win!

The clock began ticking on the 60 seconds answering time. The Voice went to Sherlock first, asking the easy question "Who voted themself out?" to which Sherlock instantly replied "John" with a small smirk.

"Jim, how many times was Greg bitten by the snake?"

The answer came without pause for thought, laving Sherlock slightly curious about exactly how much attention the boy had been paying to what had been going on, seemingly in a trade for actually taking the time for active participation in them. This was something Sherlock directly opposed him in, having done the opposite himself. "Twice."

"Correct." It had taken all of ten seconds to answer the first two questions. "Sherlock, who was the saboteur on floor four?"

"G..." He took a few seconds here to think. 'It definitely began with a G... Gary, Goldilocks... Oh!' "Greg!" he shouted quickly, anxiously waiting for the confirmation that-

"Correct." -yes, he had remembered it correctly. 'Obviously' He thought, with faked confidence. "Jim, what was the game on floor five called?"

"Spooked." He said without pause. The instant responses were starting to make Sherlock suspicious. 'Could it be that he's... actually as clever as me? Genuinely? Not even faking? Wow' He marvelled at the idea of finding another of his age who would be capable of providing him with the intelligent conversation he needed, nearly missing the next question that came his way as a result.

Thankfully he managed to regain his ability to pay attention just before The Voice started speaking. "Correct. Sherlock, who was trapped in The One Eyed Watcher?" She asked.

"John" He said with another smirk, still not having got over the earlier incident.

"Correct." Time was slowly running out, with thirty seconds having gone, meaning that they were halfway through the questions. Currently the score was tied in Sherlock's favour, with him on 3 and Jim on 2. "Jim, who did not get past floor six?"

"Sally." Jim answered again, in record time. 'Clearly someone's been taking quite a few mental notes. Does he even watch this show?' Sherlock wondered. 'He must have done at least once, to have known something like this was going to happen.'

"Correct. Sherlock, what was the name of the challenge on floor three?"

"The One Eyed Watcher." Sherlock was now sure that the abundance of questions directed towards him that were related to John's time as the saboteur was not a coincidence. It was cruel, really, trying to make him laugh so much. If he did then surely he would be unable to answer. 'It's clearly all the work of Jim' The conspiracy theorist in him said, 'I can see it now, "Jim Moriarty, master criminal, commits to a life of crime after cheating on children's game show!"' He almost laughed yet again at the utter ridiculousness of it all.

"Correct. Jim, who was the saboteur on floor five?"

"Me." It made sense that this response didn't take long, all he had to do was remember what task had happened on floor five and he could have got the rest easily.

"Correct. Sherlock, who got the most votes in Snake Attack?"

"Greg." Obviously it was him, after outing himself as the saboteur in a way only slightly more subtle than John's.

"Correct. Jim, what was the colour of the cups in One Eyed Watcher?"

"Gold." It was an obscure thing to remember, really, but the task had not happened that long ago. Sherlock noticed that Jim was grinning widely, despite the fact that the score was tied and Sherlock would pull ahead in the next question. 'What's he done? Or what's he doing, I suppose.'

"Correct. Sherlock, what was the name of the first task?"

"Wall of Sorrow." Sherlock said as quickly as possible, knowing that time was running out and wanting to finish with a definite win, not going to a tie. Ten seconds remained on the clock and continued counting down, getting to five seconds by the time The Voice started her response.

"Correc-" The Voice stopped as time ran out. "Sherlock and Jim, your time is up" She stated needlessly, "Sherlock, you answered six questions correctly. Jim, you answered five questions correctly." Sherlock smiled slightly, glad to have won. "Sherlock, you are the winner. Congratulations."

Jim was then asked his opinion on being trapped, to which he just replied with an even larger smile. He was informed that he was trapped, but wasn't too concerned by this. Then Sherlock had been given instructions of his own, namely to get out of there before, in her words, "I change my mind".

Sherlock looked at Jim, who still had yet to stop grinning. He appeared genuinely happy to have lost, for some reason. Deciding against reading into it, Sherlock shrugged before walking up to take the key, jumping into the trapdoor as instructed. When he got out of the trapdoor he was in an area that he was supposed to use the key to escape from, then hold it aloft in a victory pose. He did the first thing, but refused to do the second, tossing the key aside and walking off to find Mycroft. Sherlock did not want to be here for any longer than necessary.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: And the thrilling conclusion to another epic saga appears!  
(Aka, a bunch of kids sit around eating biscuits...)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"That's the advice you got as a saboteur? Well no wonder you all seemed to do so badly, her advice is just to make it even more obvious who it is!" Sherlock exclaimed, quickly being shushed by the other inhabitants of the room.

It had been a while since the events in the tower, and now it was finally time for their episode to air. After the usual introductions from the adult characters, the screen had begun showing the first floor's events. Watching them unfold with the extra commentary and the questionable advice for the saboteur was proving to be interesting, and explained a lot in the way of the strange tactics that had been put into play back then. Or at least it did for Sherlock.

'So, the odds have been stacked against the saboteurs from the start' He thought, watching as Sally was instructed to "Help the group, then knock down the wall later" as if she wouldn't be able to figure out to do this on her own. 'Actually,' Sherlock thought, looking over at her, 'Perhaps that was necessary, she'd probably have tried to knock it when the lights were on otherwise...'

They were just reaching the end of the first task, where the decision time had turned into a deducing trial of sorts, with Sherlock thrashing the opposition and sending Sally out when the next interruption came.

"Oh great. Now everyone watching'll probably think I'm stupid 'cos of you, freak." Said interruption (namely, Sally) moaned, pushing lightly on Sherlock, just enough to make him topple over.

"That implies that you aren't stupid." Sherlock commented, eliciting a few sniggers and a glare before Molly shushed them again and silence fell as the watching continued.

The silence managed to last until the next floor, where a comment was made again on the subject of sabotage. Jim's advice had been to try and get other people to pick the wrong books, which, as it turned out, were all in the same place. 'So that's how he did it...'

"Well, you seem to have thoroughly ignored the advice then," John noted, joining in with the others in laughing at The Voice's panicked whispering as Jim's antics began.

When they reached the end of that game and Sherlock passed the responsibility of judge over to the others, it was Sally's turn to laugh. "You really had no idea it was him, did you?" She seemed to be enjoying this fact slightly too much, grinning with a slightly cruel glint in her eyes.

"Shut up." Was the highly eloquent and well thought out response, accompanied by a harsher shove than was entirely necessary.

Again peace was brought to the arguing children, this time when Mycroft walked in with a disapproving look and some biscuits, which quietened them all until they were gone. By this point, it was the beginning of The One Eyed Watcher, and John was averting his eyes, flicking them back to the screen every few seconds to check where they were up to. Predictably everyone burst into laughter as they watched the action unfold. Even Mycroft, who had yet to leave the room, chuckled slightly before taking the empty plate and making a hasty exit.

John blushed and hid slightly behind Sherlock, peeking out as they watched him say "Well if they didn't think it was me they'd be stupid" in response to The Voice's questioning.

"You can stop laughing now." He sulked slightly, folding his arms and leaning back against Sherlock enough to make the boy topple forwards slightly and nearly end up face planting on the floor. As it was, he managed to catch himself in time to return to his upright position.

"Yes, we can stop, it doesn't mean we will" Laughed Greg, "Wow, I wish I'd been there to see that!"

"Stop being so mean." Molly snapped irritably, getting sick of watching John's embarrassed squirming, and also wanting to actually be able to hear the TV.

"Think of it as preparing him for the cruelty of the world!" Jim joked. Nonetheless, the laughter ceased just in time for the questioning round.

"Woah. How did you even remember that much?" John was genuinely impressed by the memorizing abilities of the two left on screen. A whisper sounding suspiciously like "'Cos he's a freak" sounded from Sally's direction but it was paid no mind.

The tension in the room rose as the watching continued, only Sherlock and Jim knowing who had won due to the agreement not to tell anyone what went on past the floor they went out on, made between Sally and Molly, who had both wanted to watch the events unfold themselves without it having been spoiled for them.

With ten seconds left on the clock and Sherlock in a slight lead from his starting first, people started leaning closer to the screen in anticipation. When the time finally ran out and Jim was declared the loser, a cheer broke out for Sherlock's win, accompanied by a punch to the air by both Greg and John.

"It's a fix!" Jim shouted good-naturedly, pointing accusingly towards the winner, who gasped dramatically at the idea. The exchange was met with more laughs, and soon everyone was lying on the floor, unable to even sit with the intensity of their laughter.

"Why were you so happy to lose?" Sherlock asked, not laughing as hard as his peers and thus still able to speak.

At this, Jim gave a sly smile, "Well, mostly it's because I knew what was gonna happen next. Can't wait to see what you're gonna do as a victory pose!" He explained. "Also, it's hard to take anything seriously with The Voice, isn't it?" The laughter confirmed that everyone else agreed wholeheartedly.

Eventually they managed to calm down enough to watch Sherlock jump down and be thoroughly unimpressed by his victory, then it was time to turn the TV off, the screen going black just as the credits started rolling.

"That was fun. We should do it again sometime." Sherlock's enthusiastic statement caused everyone else to groan loudly. Clearly, this was not an experience to be replicated.

"Well," Jim jumped onto the idea, smiling in equal parts joy and mischief, "there's plenty of other game shows out there!"

This time, even Sherlock urgently shook his head. Jim received a smack across the head for the idea, graciously supplied by John.

"I was just joking!" Jim cried out, starting up the laughter again.

From the other room, Mycroft sighed. 'Looks like the noise isn't going to be settling down any time soon.'

* * *

**It'd be pretty cool of you to actually review too, just a subtle hint...**


End file.
